Avatar of Wrath
|image = 005-Druid.png |game = BTD6 |tower = Druid |unlocked = 33000 XP |path = 3 |upgrade = 5 |cost = $38,250 (Easy) $45,000 (Medium) $48,600 (Hard) $54,000 (Impoppable) |ability = N/A |damage = 4 + floor(rbe/3000), up to 30 (thorn, spray of 5, default, excluding additional upgrades) |pierce = 1 (thorn, spray of 5, excluding additional upgrades) |attackspeed = Fast (default attack speed, every 0.5s) Variable (vengeance boost, every 1.1s * (100 / (x + 100)), where x is net lives lost, where 0 ≤ x ≤ 100, defaults to 10) Variable (wrath boost, v * (100 / (x/2 + 100)), where v is vengeful boost, x is net damage while not reset, where 0 ≤ x ≤ 200) |range = 50 |statuseffects = N/A |towerboosts = +15% attack speed, affects nearby Druids (poplust boost, stackable up to 5 times additively) |camo = No |imagewidth = |caption = }} Avatar of Wrath is the final upgrade of Path 3 for the Druid. It allows the Druid to shoot twice as fast and shoots sligthly further, as well as deal more damage the more bloons there are on screen. It costs $38,250 on Easy, $45,000 on Medium, $48,600 on Hard and $54,000 on Impoppable. The amount of damage the Druid deals is signified by the level of 'wrath'. Its 'wrath' comes in three stages, each doing more damage to bloons as the bloon count increases. It throws black bolts at its initial stage, red bolts at its second stage, orange bolts at its third stage, and at its final stage of wrath, it throws golden bolts that are capable of destroying a whole Ceramic Bloon (Freeplay "Super-Ceramics") in four hits. In its initial stage of 'wrath', it deals 4 damage per black bolt. The 'wrath' stages in the chart below show how much RBE is needed to reach them. The thorns cannot pop lead bloons or DDTs without an MIB or Acidic Mixture Dip for assistance, even at its final form. For every 3000 RBE, the damage increases by 1 up to +30 damage. Tips *It is recommended to have 5 Poplust Druids around the Avatar since they will increase attack speed by 15% each, granting up to 175% attack speed. *Level 2+ Obyn Greenfoot is recommended for the extra pierce as the whole Path 3 does not gain any pierce buff and hitting more bloons with a powerful bolt is very important for group MOAB-class bloons popping power. *Permanent Brew is also recommended as it shoots too quickly, with extra pierce, range, attack speed and damage buff each bolts gets even stronger. *With pierce buff from other sources, it is better to get Thorn Swarm, without them it is better to get Hard Thorns. As Hard Thorns can potentially hit 10 bloons but Thorn Swarm benefits more from other buffs. *The ramping attack speed and damage is based on the RBE on the screen, not the actual number of bloons. This means that strong singular bloons will have the same effect as many weaker bloons with an equal RBE. *The exponential power it gains allows the Druid to tear through rushes of Ceramics or Rainbows as eventually, especially if there are multiple Z.O.M.Gs or a B.A.D on the screen, it gains enough damage to instantly destroy them. Gallery avatarofwrath.png|Avatar of Wrath at normal stage (minus background leaf blocking right ear) Avatar of Wrath Icon.png|BTD6 upgrade icon WrathStage1.PNG|Second stage of wrath (red aura around the tower) WrathStage2.PNG|Third stage of wrath (aura with small bolts) WrathStage3.PNG|Final stage of wrath (stronger aura and larger bolts) IMG_0484.PNG|Bolts thrown at the initial wrath stage IMG_0480.PNG|Bolts thrown at the second wrath stage IMG_0481.PNG|Bolts thrown at the third wrath stage IMG_0479.PNG|Bolts thrown at the final stage Trivia *A red, electrical aura will appear around the Avatar depending on how much RBE is on the screen and what 'stage' it is at. *It appears to shoot black and red lightning bolts rather than thorns along with throwing off electricity when at full 'wrath'. *A single B.A.D can trigger the final stage of wrath, since its RBE is 55,760 regardless of per-round health ramping. However, it doesn't deal max damage until 90,000 RBE. Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:Druid Category:Upgrades Category:Path 3 Upgrades Category:Final Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 5 Upgrades